Childhood Days
by Sakura Ukimura
Summary: Bella and Edward met since they were ten. They were secretly in love when they were 11 years old. Suddenly, Edward has to move to Forks. Years later, Bella moves to Forks. What will happen? Find out! Just a fanfic! R&R. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**A/N: Hi there! This is my second fanfic already! Though I haven't completed the first one, Fantasies… Please if you have time, give it a shot! This fanfic just hit me suddenly! Hope you like it!!! **** Remember: this is only a fanfic! And reviews and story alerts, please!**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

Flashback: _10 years old_

Oh great, a new kid in Phoenix… Not really a big deal but… *shrugs* can't hurt to get new friends… Since I don't even have one… Maybe this new kid could be the one… Not caring if I have money or not… Everybody here makes friends with money… I'm neither rich nor poor… just average… Nobody here accepts averages here… It's a new semester… I just heard from my dad, the chief of police… the new kid is like my age… Hopefully, he doesn't care about money…

"Try not to trip and make new friends okay???" my mom said when she dropped me off at Phoenix Elementary School.

"I'll try…"

She smiled and drove off. Suddenly, my face was on the ground.

_Oh great! Not one minute here and I'm tripping on my feet already!_ I thought.

I looked up and saw a hand to help me up. I took it and saw an unfamiliar face, must be the new kid.

"Um…hi, I'm Edward…" he said awkwardly while stretching out his arm gesturing me to shake and introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Bella…" I said as I took his hand and shook it. I smiled.

He smiled an outstanding crooked smile which took my breath away.

"Hi, Edward!" said a very perky voice.

I turned to where the voice was from. I saw a pixie-like girl skipping towards Edward's side.

"And this is???" she said.

"This is Bella, my new friend." He smiled.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Alice, Edward's sister," she stretched her arm out just like her brother did several moments ago. She smiled.

"Hi," I took her hand and shook it. I couldn't help but to smile back.

"Alice, Edward!" a boyish voice called out.

_Not another sibling! _ I thought.

He ran towards his two siblings.

"This is???"

"I'm Bella. Nice to meet another sibling of Edward's," I smiled.

"I'm Emmett. Nice to meet you."

He didn't extend his arm like the rest did. Good.

"Well, we better get to class now… We still have to take our schedules and find our classes."

"Let's go!" Alice squealed.

"Okay…"

She took the lead and I walked beside Edward.

"She has more energy than an energizer bunny."

"I know."

We picked up our schedules from the office and I showed the directions to their classes. Edward and I have most of our classes together. Emmett and Alice seem to be twins. They are a year older than us. I was happy I finally got friends for who I am not money. I chattered with them for a while before the warning bell rung signaling us to get to class.

"See you later Edward, Bella," Alice and Emmett said at the same time. They giggled.

"See you," Edward and I said. We giggled.

"I'll save you two- I mean three a table at lunch," I said.

They smiled at me and Edward before turning around and chattering about something that thrilled them? I don't know.

I shrugged it off. We both went to our class, Science Class. I was good at it despite my clumsiness of handling the lab equipment. We went in just in the nick of time. Mr. Banner was about to start his class. There was only one table in the back. Me and Edward's table, no doubt.

**A/N: So please review! So did you like it or not??? REVIEWS!!! **** And STORY ALERTS!!! The next chapter is still the flashback. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks!!! So far I have lots of reviews, story alerts, favorite authors, author alerts and favorite stories!!! Thanks a lot!!! It's just my first chapter and much stuff came in!!! Thanks a bunch! I'll try to make the story satisfying to you with the best I can!!! Thank You!!! Here's the second chapter… Remember starts with the same flashback from the first chapter!!!**

**Chapter 2**

We both slid into our seats and paid attention to Mr. Banner's lecture. At least, I tried to pay attention. I gave up on Mr. Banner's lecture for a moment and stared at Edward. I didn't really have enough time to study Edward's features. I stared with amazement. He was…was…beautiful, in a way. He was stunningly perfect. He caught me staring at him. I turned away, pretending to pay attention to the lecture. I flushed. From the corner of my eye, I saw him smiling in disbelief. **(A/N: I know it's a bit too young for the staring thing but like I said, just a fanfic!)**

"Miss Swan, can you tell me how do banana plants reproduce???"

"Um…Uh…"

"Suckers," Edward whispered.

"Suckers," I answered immediately.

"That's correct," he said, turning to the chalkboard.

I didn't hear the rest lesson much. I just heard we had to do some assignment with our partner. Just the first day of school, tripped before a minute at school and now before an hour at school homework. _Great. _The assignment was to do a scrapbook about the reproduction of plants. It's not difficult to do it, but it's not impossible either. The warning bell rang, finally. Everyone was on their way out when Mr. Banner reminded us to do our scrapbook which was due on next Wednesday. _Great. _ I walked down the hall with Edward to our lockers to change our books. _Looks like we're neighbors. _

"Oh… um…Thanks for the suckers thing…."

"No problem."

I was putting my books in my locker when piercing high-pitched screaming reached my ear.

"Ouch, Alice! What is it?!"

"I just met the most amazing guy!" she squealed.

"Aren't you too young for that???"

"So are you."

"What are you talking about, Alice???" I asked.

"Even if I just met you, I even know that you have a crush on my younger brother, Edward-," I shut her mouth with my free hand.

Edward looked at me with an eyebrow raised and confusion in his emerald eyes.

"You know your sister, she deludes sometimes…"

He shrugged it off and continues to take and put stuff I his locker. I took out all the books for my next class and shut it. I pulled Alice to a side where no one could hear us, somewhere I used to go when I didn't have friends. A dark corner of the school but not far away from the classes.

"What???" she asked annoyingly.

"What were thinking, Alice??? You're perfectly deluding."

"I'll have you know I trust my eyes and my heart, Bella," she said. "You're clearly having a crush on him!"

"I do not!" I whispered.

"Yes, you do!" she stuck her tongue like a five year old.

I didn't say another word and stomped away to my next class, English. I got to the class right on time. I looked around for a seat. The only seats available were with Mike Newton or Edward. There's no way I'm sitting with Mike Newton. He is the only person that I don't want to be friends with even if he welcomes it. He's creepy. I made my way to sit with Edward. I was only a few steps from my seat when I tripped over my own feet again. Before I could hit the ground, a pair of cool arms caught me. It was Edward.

"I see your balance has not changed over the summer, Miss Swan," Mr. Varner said.

Everyone laughed except Edward, of course. He helped me up and I walked to my seat. The rest of school was a drag. Until…

**A/N: Thanks again! **** Keep the reviews and story alerts flowing! This is making you anxious, right??? Keep reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Surprise, surprise! That was a fast update, huh??? I've so many people waiting so I don't wanna let them down. Story alerts and reviews!!! **** Enjoy!!!**

_Until…_

When I saw Alice and Emmett chatting animatedly to the Hales. They moved in a few weeks before the semester so I didn't get to know them. There's my chance. The Hales are twins, one named Rosalie, who was stunningly beautiful in her own way. Another one, Jasper, every time I see him, his expression is neutral, he's happy and sad very occasionally. He was happy talking to Alice. Rosalie was happy talking to Emmett. Me and Edward exchanged a glance before walking to them and introducing ourselves.

"Bella," I said as I shook hands with both Hales.

"Edward, Alice's and Emmett's brother," he said as he also shook hands with the Hales.

"So, Alice… was it this guy you met that was so amazing that you scared me for???"

She flushed. But did not reply. Jasper's face lit up for a moment. Then it went to just happy then. The warning bell rang my last class for the day. After school was over, Edward, Alice, Emmett and I waited for our parents. His arrived 10 minutes or so after school ended.

"Bella???" he said before he entered his mom's car.

"Yes, Edward???"

"Do you want a lift home???"

"Does your mom let me???"

"Yes, she does."

"Sure," I said.

We both entered the car together.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice and Emmett greeted me cheerfully in the car.

"Hey, guys…"

"Mom, can I borrow your cell for a minute???" asked Edward.

"Sure," she said.

She dug into her bag which was beside her and gave her phone to Edward.

"Thanks, mom…"

He turned to me and gave me the phone.

"What's this for???" I asked.

"You should call your mom or not she'll think you're missing."

"Oh…Thanks, Edward."

I flipped open the phone and dialed my mom's number and pressed the 'call' button.

"Hello, mom???"

"_Bella, dear… where are you???"_ she said, worried.

"I caught a ride with a… friend… because it was getting late…"

"_You made new friends at school?!" _she practically screeched. _"That's great, Bella!!! Oh, what is your friend's last name???"_

"Cullen," I answered.

"_Could you tell them that we live next door???"_

"Really???"

"_Yeah, I just found out myself… They're really nice people…"_

"I know exactly what you mean…" I chuckled. "Oh, mom. I'm using Mrs. Cullen's cell… I've got to go now, mom. Bye!"

"_Bye, Bella."_

I snap the phone shut. I handed Mrs. Cullen back the phone.

"Thank you for letting me use your phone, Mrs. Cullen."

"That's okay, Bella. You can call me Esme," she said. "Oh, Edward?"

"Yes, mom???"

"Could you save Bella's mother's number???" she asked while handing him the phone.

"Sure, mom."

He pressed a few buttons before he handed the phone again to his mom.

"Thank you, Edward."

"Bella???" Edward said.

"Yes???"

"I didn't mean to over hear your conversation with your mother… but why was she so happy that you made new friends???"

"Easy. I don't have any…"

"Aww… you poor thing…" Alice said. She shot me a sympathetic look.

They didn't ask any further about that matter.

"Bella, where do you stay???" Esme asked after a long moment of silence.

"Next door," I answered.

"That's wonderful!" Alice and Esme said in unison.

Emmett and Edward only smiled at me. I smiled back.

**A/N: So… do you like it??? Reviews!!! And Story Alerts!!!! Thanks!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Hi there!!! Here's another chapter!!! Reviews and story alerts!!! **** Thanks!!! The readers are increasing rapidly!!! Keep it flowing and thanks a bunch!!!**

**Chapter 4**

_I smiled back._

Esme pulled over when we arrived at my house.

"Thanks, Esme… for the ride!" I waved when I got out of the car.

"Anytime, Bella!" she waved back.

Then I waved to the passengers in the back. I turned around and started to make my way to my house. I unlocked the door with my keys and shut it behind me.

**End of flashback**

I remembered it all so clearly.

**Flashback: 2 weeks to 11****th**** birthday.**

"Oh, please…Bella???" Alice pleaded.

It's more than a week Alice been begging to me to organize my birthday party that is in two weeks. She kept begging on and on. Between classes, when her mom gives me a lift home and so on. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright, Alice! If I say yes, will you stop annoying me?!"

"Sure, why not? I would be busy planning the party anyways," she said, untroubled.

"Alright, fine! You can organize my party!"

"Yay!" she said while jumping up and down.

"Remember, Alice. No presents!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever," she said as she skipped away from me.

I put my books into my locker and took out the ones that I needed for my next class. I shut my locker when I was done and made my way to my next class, Science class. I'm with Mr. Banner again like I was last year. Like I was last year, I was paired up with Edward. Me, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper have been close ever since last year. For Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper, this year was their last before they get to middle school.

I was early to class, of course. I saw Edward on our table.

"You're early today," I said as I slid into my seat.

"You're too."

"Yeah, but you're earlier," I shot right back at him.

He only smiled. The warning bell rang, time for class to start.

**Two weeks later…**

**13 September: Bella's Birthday!**

"Bella!!!" Alice screeched.

"What Alice?!" I asked, annoyed.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you, Alice."

"You're welcome and can you be at my house around 6 p.m.??? With your parents, of course," Alice said.

"Sure," I said.

I kept my stuff in my locker and headed to my first class. School dragged. When school was finally over, I went home with my mom. When we arrived, I ran upstairs to my bedroom and lye down on my bed. Moments later, I heard the doorbell rang. Then, I heard my mom call.

"Bells, it's for you!" she called.

I went downstairs and saw my very first friend by the door. I smiled.

"What are you doing here???"

"Alice asked me to drop by and ask you to come to our house, now…"

"I thought she asked me to come by at 6 p.m.?" I asked, surprised.

"She just extended the time and since you don't have homework today… She wants to play a _game…._"

I shuddered at the word, _game._ I wasn't good at games especially in _Truth and Dare._

"What game???"

He shrugged.

"I don't know, she didn't tell any of the family members," he said. "I know you don't like games, Bella… but Alice _insists…_"

"By insist, you mean…"

"Force," he said.

I suddenly realized that my mom who was beside a minute ago was gone.

"Mom!" I called.

"Yes, Bella???" she called from the kitchen.

"I'm going to the Cullens!"

"Okay, see you there at 6 p.m.!"

"Okay!"

Before I left my house, I glanced at the clock. It was only 3 p.m. What does Alice want 3 hours before my birthday party!

**A/N: Like or not??? What do you think is the secret game??? Find out!!! In the next chapter! Coming out soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Hi there, again!!! Here's another chapter!!! My reviews, favorite stories and story alerts are piling up!!! Thanks everyone!!! **** Now, on with the story!!! Remember, this is still Bella's birthday flashback! Keep everything flowing!**

**Chapter 5**

Edward and I walked to his house for Alice's-surprise-game-that-is-making-me-so-frustrated! We stepped into the house when we saw Emmett jumping around and laughing his gut out.

"Emmett, what are you doing?!" I practically screeched.

"I'm going to take you down, Bella!" he said.

"What are you talking about, Emmett???" Edward said before I could say anything.

I looked around for Alice. She wasn't anywhere in sight.

"What game is it, Emmett???" I murmured.

"Truth or Dare," he said evilly.

Once I heard the game, I was planning my escape. I looked around again. No Alice. I would turn to make my escape through the door. When I did turn, I only to see a little pixie blocking my way to the door. How did she get here so fast???

"Alice, do you have a super speed power???" I asked.

"No, but I do know you," she shot back.

She grinned evilly which scared me. Lesson learned: Never ever, underestimate a girl-like pixie that is hyper like Alice.

"Let's play!" she said, skipping out of my way to the door.

My escape! Before I could function my legs to run as fast as I can, a strong hand grabbed my wrist. I jerk it because I thought it was Alice.

"Please… stay, Bella," a voice said behind me.

I looked to see Edward with pleading in his eyes which I cannot deny. I only nodded. He let go of my hand and I followed him to a wide empty blank space between the dining table and the kitchen. Alice and Emmett were already seated, grinning their evil grins. I took a seat between Alice and Edward.

"Eldest first," Alice claimed.

"Oh, come on, Alice!" Emmett said.

Alice was born minutes before Emmett was. Alice gave Emmett a shut-it-or-you-are-going-to-pay-bad look. Emmett zipped his mouth. My heart raced when Alice was about to announce her 'victim'.

"Bella," she said simply.

My heart raced some more when I thought it couldn't anymore.

"Truth or Dare???"

I wasn't a fan of dares so…

"Truth," I said.

She smiled and gave me an I-am-seriously-going-to-enjoy-this kind of look.

"Is it true that you have a crush on my youngest brother, Edward Anthony Cullen or at least have feelings for him???"

I raised an eyebrow at her question.

"No, not at all," I said.

"What?!" she screeched.

"You know I'm not lying, Alice… I'm a very bad liar so if I am lying to you now, you could tell, wouldn't you???" I shot at her.

I was telling the truth. I treated Edward Cullen as my best friend. Alice gave me an I-will-get-you-next-time look.

"Emmett, Truth or Dare???"

"Dare!" he said without thinking it through.

"I dare you to drink 11 jugs of coffee tonight!" I said with a laugh.

Everyone followed soon even he laughed.

"Okay, no problem," he said, untroubled.

"Edward, Truth or Dare???" Emmett asked.

"Truth," he said simply.

"The same question as Alice asked Bella."

"No," he said plainly.

Alice looked like her head was about to explode and her ears would come out smoke. It took a minute for Alice to calm down. We kept playing until I glanced at the clock.

"Oh, I've got to go, guys… It's 5 p.m.," I said. "I've to get ready for 6p.m."

I glared at Alice. She smiled. I turned, heading towards the door. I went back to my house only to see my dad sitting on the couch with his uniform still on and mom in the kitchen.

**A/N: Like it??? I'm updating faster nowadays… Don't you think???**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Sorry for the long update! I thank you for reviewing my chapters! **** Reviews is what make my story keeps it going! **

**Chapter 6**

"Hi, mom and dad," I said.

"Hi, Bells," my mom and dad greeted.

"Bella, do you want some snacks???" my mom asked.

"Sure," I said as I headed towards the counter where she put a plate of cookies and I took a seat on the chair. "Are you sure these are safe to eat???"

She put her hands on her hips, looking hurt.

"Of course they are," she said. "Although I don't know about the taste…" she shrugged.

I chuckled and took a bite out of the cookie and it tasted…tasted, horrible.

"Mom, this taste… awful…"

She frowned.

"No offence, though…"

She took the plate and tray of cookies that was in front of her into the rubbish bin.

"Fifty-ninth times the charm is definitely out the window," she said. "Bella, honey… you should hurry, it's 5:30 p.m."

"I don't need to take that long to dress myself, mom…"

Then, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" I said as I got off my seat.

I opened the door and was surprised to see Alice. _Oh no, not again….Please not again!!!_ I mentally begged.

"Hi, Bella! I got your outfit, jewelry and some make up!"

"Wait, make up?!" I practically screeched. _Whoa, this is a new one…_ I thought.

"Mrs. Swan???" she called over my shoulder.

"Yes, Alice???"

"Can I dress Bella for the night???"

"Please, do," she said.

"Mom!" I whined.

"You need an upgrade on your sense of style, Bella…"

Alice nudged my arm.

"What???" I said.

"We've only got 25 minutes to get ready! If we don't hurry, we won't make it!"

She practically dragged me upstairs to my bedroom.

"Here, go change into this outfit," she said as she tossed me the garment bag and took a seat on my bed.

I went to the bathroom and unzipped the bag and found a beige skirt with a dark brown frill in it and some small flowery patterns on the hem of the skirt. I put it on and it didn't even reach my knee! _Why did I agree to wear this thing, anyways?!_ I found a white spaghetti stripe with a simple white, short jacket to go along with it. Once I finished putting on my outfit, I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Oh my God, Bella! You look amazing!" she squealed.

I glanced at the clock. We have 20 minutes left! I took a seat in front of my dresser without needing Alice to tell me to.

"I'm leaving your hair the way it is," she said.

I sighed a sigh of relief. She applied some lipstick on me, although it was very light. I put on a beautiful brown necklace that matches with my outfit perfectly. A little bit of here and there with Alice's finishing touches.

"And… done!" she finally said.

As long I was in this outfit, I didn't look at the mirror, not even a peek. I didn't want to know how ugly I looked. It was time! We rushed to her house without bothering to ask me to look at the mirror. _Thank God!!!_ My mother and father followed us too. Everyone froze when I entered and stopped what they were doing.

"What???" I asked.

I saw Jasper and Rosalie in the crowd. No one told me they were coming.

"Nothing…" everyone said as they were turning back to what they were doing.

I took a seat on the couch. Moments later, everyone crowded around me.

"Yes???"

"Present time!" the said together that made my ears hurt.

"Alice, I told you no presents!"

"Oh c'mon, Bella! It's your birthday!"

"Mine first!" Alice squealed.

She gave me a well wrapped box. I opened it and saw a beautiful light blue purse. I gasped.

"Alice, it's beautiful! Thank you!" I squealed.

She smiled as I hugged her.

"Mine next!" Rosalie said.

She gave me a small unwrapped box. I opened it and saw a pair of green earrings.

"They're beautiful, Rosalie! Thanks!" I said as I hugged her.

"Me next!" Emmett said playfully.

He gave me a huge box, unwrapped. I didn't have to open it to know what it was. It was a CD player! (The picture was in the front of the box!)

"Thanks, Emmett!"

"I believe it's my turn," Jasper said.

He gave me a huge stack of something and heavy too. I had to ask Emmett to carry so I could open it. I opened it and gasped.

It was my favorite collection of storybooks! Including Romeo and Juliet and Wuthering Heights!

"Thanks Jasper!"

"Edward would you like to go first or…" asked Esme and Carlisle.

"You can go first, mom and dad…" he answered politely.

They gave me a box bigger than Rosalie's but smaller than Alice's. I unwrapped it only to find and MP3 player! My jaw literally gaped open.

"Thank you, Carlisle and Esme!" I said as I hugged each of them.

"Last but not least,Edward Cullen!" Emmett said as if he was an announcer in a low voice.

I giggled. Edward handed me his present, a CD. I smiled. It's a collection of all your favorite songs except one.

"What do you mean???" I asked.

He flipped it to the back and I saw all the contents of the CD.

"Bella's Song???"

"It was a song inspired by you for being a great friend," he said.

"Edward's very talented on the piano," Esme said.

"Let's go have dinner! I'm starving!" Emmett said.

I put all of my gifts on the table and walked to the dining room.

**A/N: So… like it? Love it? Reviews!!!!!!!! They make me ****!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: I just updated the other day… and response was massive!!! Thank you for everything!!! Here's another chapter! Reviews make me happy! **

**Chapter 7**

After dinner…

"Uh, I feel like my stomach is going burst anytime!" Emmett groaned as we all took a seat on the couch.

"Then you shouldn't have ate so quickly and so much!" Alice said.

We sat there and chatted with each other until it was time to cut the cake! It was yummy! My favorite flavor, chocolate! Luckily, I dodged out of the way before Emmett's huge hand could pound my face into the cake. Moments later, it struck 10:30 p.m.

_Time to go home…. _I thought. I my gathered my gifts and said my goodbyes. My parents and I went back home. I went upstairs to wash up and go to sleep. My dad helped me to carry my gifts to my room.

"Good night, dad…" I yawned.

He kissed my forehead.

"Good night, Bells…" he said. "And, Bells…"

"Yes, dad???"

"Happy Birthday," he said while taking out a wrapped present from his back. "Your mom and I picked it out for you… Nothing fancy but I think it's meaningful enough."

"Thanks dad," I said as I hugged him. "Tell mom I said thanks too."

"Okay, get some sleep," he said.

"Okay," I said and shut the door.

I lye on the bed, exhausted. But I couldn't help thinking about Alice's question to me when I chose Truth; my answer caused pain to my heart whenever I think about it. For reasons that are unknown to me… I wouldn't let that go…

There was always this strange feeling in me whenever I was around him… Must be a brotherly love, I guess… But I don't feel that way towards Emmett, well, at least… not as strong I feel towards Edward… I treat both of them as elder brothers… Emmett, a year older… Edward, a month older… Edward was born on 9 August… I was born on 13 September… My feeling towards Edward was stronger than mine towards Emmett… I finally let it go… I didn't want to confuse my feelings anymore…

**End of Flashback**

I didn't realize at the time… I was lying to myself back then… I was in love with him….

**Flashback: 12 years old (After school)**

"You didn't come this few days…What's the matter, Edward???"

"I'm sorry, Bells… I have to go…" he said, in sorrow.

"Go where???"

"I'm moving, Bella… My dad got transferred… I'm sorry… I'm moving to Forks, Washington… It's very far away…"

He kissed my forehead.

"I will always love you…" he whispered against my forehead.

"I love you too…"

Just then, his car arrived. He jogged into the car so I couldn't chase him. My heart was torn. This wasn't happening. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I saw Edward's car leave the school parking lot. I saw my mom's car coming. I wiped my tears away quickly with the back of my sleeve. I plastered a fake smile on my face and headed for my mom's car. I went into my mom's car.

"It's okay, honey… They told me everything…"

Tears rolled down my cheeks again.

**End of Flashback.**

I can't believe it's been half a decade since I saw him… Tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"Are you alright, Bells???" my mom noticed me crying.

"I'm fine. Just can't believe I'm seeing them again."

She only smiled. Suddenly, my phone rang in my pocket. I took it out and saw the Caller ID. Rosalie. I flipped it open.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Me and Jasper get to visit you and the Cullens this summer!"

She said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! Really??"

"Yeah! Just don't tell the Cullens because I want to surprise them."

"Okay! See you this summer, Rose!"

"Okay, bye Bells!"

"Bye, Rose!" I said as I snap the phone shut.

The whole ride to Forks was silent. Normally, I would just stare out the window but this time, I was literally jumping off my seat.

**A/N: So… how was it??? It's like New Moon, right??? Tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Hi there! Here's another chapter for ya! Hope you like it!**

** Chapter 8**

"Bella, you've got to calm down…" my mom said when we arrived at Forks.

"I just can't wait to see them!"

We finally arrived at our new house. I peeked at our neighbors, but no one was home.

"Mom, do you have any idea who is our neighbor???"

"No, but I do know this, they are very rich," she said.

"Duh," I said as I looked up at the huge house.

"Honey, help us carry our stuff to the house," my mom said.

"Okay, mom!" I called out.

I turned around and skipped to the car. I wasn't always this hyper but… this time, it's excusable. That reminds me of Alice. I helped dad carry the stuff from the car to my new house. I entered the living room and was astonished. It was beautiful.

"Like it???" my mom asked.

I shook my head. She frowned.

"I love it!" I squealed.

I hugged my mom.

"How did you afford all this????"

"The salesman was really desperate to sell this house to go overseas with his son. Since no one likes to live in a small town, after all… We thought this was the perfect house for our family!"

I helped my mom to unpack the stuff while dad had to go to the first day of work. After we finally finished our unpacking, we plopped onto our cream colored couch. We were exhausted and just in time for my dad to come home.

"Done unpacking???" he asked.

We nodded for we were too tired to speak.

"Good, because I've found a good restaurant for us to eat. So wash up and we'll head out," my dad said enthusiastically.

"Great first day of work, dad???" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Um… dad???" I asked.

"Yes, Bells?"

"Do you have any idea where the Cullens live???"

"No, but I do know that they went hiking today," he said. "You have school tomorrow so you can see them then."

"Okay," I said.

We arrived at the restaurant that was called 'The Lodge'. It was packed.

"I booked a table for us. It's a new restaurant," my dad claimed.

The food was not bad and not too good either. I'll give it 2 and half stars out of 5. We went back home and I went to my bedroom right away. It was a simple and plain room just like me. The walls were painted light blue which matched the blue bed sheet covering my queen-sized bed with a bedside table with two drawers and a bedside lamp. There was a white study table with complete stationery for my studies and a white wardrobe. I plopped to the bed without bothering to shower. I'll shower in the morning. I was too tired. I changed into my pajamas and I fell asleep immediately after I hit the pillow.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter… But anyways, tell me what you think! **** Reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Hi there again! Here's another chapter! **** Reviews!!! Thanks for reading!!! **

**Chapter 9**

The next morning….

My eyes fluttered open. It was a school day. The first day of school. Hopefully I don't trip again like I did a half a decade ago… I stretched my arms out and yawned. I'd like to stay here in bed and sleep some more then skip the first day of school but I have to see the Cullens. I got out of bed and brushed my teeth and took shower. I picked out a simple but cute white t-shirt and a pair of jeans with a light blue jacket to top it all off. Forks is a very cold place, rarely has any sunshine here unlike Phoenix. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

"Morning, mom," I greeted as I made my way down without tripping.

"Morning, Bells," my mom greeted back. "Eggs and bacon?"

"Um… no thanks, mom. I'll just grab some grub at school," I said.

She grimaced. I walked out the door and into my new truck. My dad bought it for me for homecoming so I can drive myself to school. It took a couple of minutes to school, Forks High School. My dad made sure the house was near enough for mom to reach to me if I get in trouble or get hurt or whatever. I pulled over at the school parking lot. I got out of my truck with my bag slung over my shoulder. In a split second later, my face was on the ground already.

"Are you alright???" a familiar velvet voice said.

I smiled against the ground. He offered his hand. I took it and stood upright to dust myself off.

"Are you new? I've never seen you before," he said.

He was still as perfect as I could remember.

"Yeah. You're Edward, right?"

"Yes, how do you know that?" he asked, confused.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"I missed you, Edward…" I said.

He pushed me away.

"You seriously don't know who am I, don't you???" I said.

"No," he said simply.

Before I could say another word, a small figure skipped to Edward's side.

"Hi, Alice!" I said casually, hoping she would recognize me.

Her mouth gaped open then another minute she was thinking.

"OMG! Bella!" she squealed and hugged me.

"Bella?" said Edward.

I let go of Alice and smiled at him.

"I thought I knew that voice!" he said and hugged me. "I missed you, Bella."

He pulled away.

"Why are you here???" he asked.

"My dad got transferred," I said.

Suddenly two strong arms caught my waist and picked me up. Emmett.

"Hi, Emmett!" I said. "Can you put me down now? I'm not very good at heights!"

He set me down on my feet and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett, oxygen, oxygen!"

He let me go as I took a lungful of air. I wobbled a bit before I could stand right.

"Your balance hasn't changed as well as your beauty…" Edward said.

I looked away and blushed. He put a hand on my chin and turned so I was looking at him. I swear I can forget everything and just get lost in his emerald eyes. We stared at each other until his hand let go of my chin. I looked at my wristwatch. 5 minutes left.

"I'd love to stay and chat. But I have to pick up my schedule at the office," I said.

"We'll lead you there," Edward said.

We made our way to the office and I picked up my schedule. My schedule was nearly exactly like Edward's but I have Gym while he has Maths. That's the only difference. We headed to our classes as the bell rung.

**A/N: It's like when the first met, right??? Tell me what you think of this chapter, okay???**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Hi there again! Here's another chapter! Leave a review, they make me happy! **** It's chapter 10 already!**

**Chapter 10**

**Edward's POV**

At lunch…

I'm so glad Bella moved to Forks. Back in Phoenix, I thought I loved her as a little sis but it turned out to be more than that… I didn't realize I love her until I left her back in Phoenix. I could barely have a dreamless night if I even could fall asleep for the past 5 years. I barely could sleep since I left her. My love grew for her even we didn't contact each other. I don't think Bella loves me the way I do. Maybe like a big bro but nothing else. I don't know whether to just act like I love her like a little sis or I should just confess…. I love her and will do anything to make her happy…

"Edward?" a voice interrupted my thoughts.

I turned to her beautiful melted chocolate brown eyes that I haven't seen in half a decade.

"Yes?"

"You barely touched your food and…" she looked at her watch. "We only have 3 minutes left…"

"I'm not that hungry…"

"You have to eat to, anyways, Edward the robot," she said. "You want me to get some motor oil for you?"

Everyone in the table chuckled. I took a bite out of my pizza.

Later that day after school…

**Bella's POV**

I was walking to my truck with Edward as I was chattering with him like I never did before. Just catching up with him on what's going on with Alice and Emmett who keep asking me if I brought Rosalie and Jasper along with me.

It happened so fast then. I heard tires skidded across the ice and coming towards me, fast. I couldn't make my muscles to move quickly enough. I felt a pair of strong arms yank me out of the way but I managed to hit my head anyways. It was all dark after that.

**Edward's POV**

I was walking Bella to her truck while chattering like there was no tomorrow. I was just catching up with her at Phoenix. She also asked about why Alice and Emmett keep annoying her by asking if she brought Jasper and Rosalie with her.

It happened very quickly from then on. I heard Tyler's van's tires skidded across the icy road heading towards Bella. She didn't move for reasons that are unknown to me. I caught her waist and yanked her out of the way but she managed to hit her head anyways.

"Bella, are you alright???"

No response. I shook her. No response. I checked her pulse to see if she was okay. She just passed out. About 90% of the school crowded around Bella and I. Tyler got a cut on his forehead but nothing serious. He kept apologizing even if he knew Bella just passed out. So many people were popping questions. Moments later, the ambulance arrived. They got Bella into a gurney and into the ambulance. I followed too. It was a short ride to the hospital. They wheeled her into the ER for examining. The doctor that happens to examine her was my father, Carlisle. Before my father came out of ER, Bella's dad, Charlie arrived.

"Where is she???" he said urgently.

"She's in the ER, she hit her head and passed out."

"Oh. Did you save her???"

"Apparently."

"Oh," he managed to say.

Seconds later, my dad came out of the ER.

"How is she???" I asked.

"She's fine. She didn't fracture her skull, luckily and there is no brain damage or whatsoever. She just needs some rest and nice to meet you again, Charlie."

"Nice to meet you too, Carlisle."

"Is she awake yet?" I asked.

"Yes. She needs to stay for one or two more days so we can monitor her," he explained.

Before we could say or do anything else, my brother and sister arrived.

"Is Bella okay?"

I simply nodded. My dad moved out of our way and we walked in.

"Are you okay, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, how long do I have to stay here???"

"A day or two," I answered.

She groaned. She hated hospitals.

**A/N: So, how was it??? Like Twilight, right? Of course, with a little twist! I got many responses since I updated! Thanks! Reviews make me happy! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Hi there! Here's Chapter 11! Yippee! **** Thanks to all readers! Here they are:**

**NewMoon230**

**Baseball4Jenni**

**smile no matter wat**

**sarahmelaniebyran**

**xcoffesionsandtwilightismex**

**GEORGIIARR x**

**Crystal Ying**

**thetwilighttale**

**MyLifeIsEdwardCullen**

**pigwedgeon**

**Sunshine72**

**NewMoonRising1901**

**Emily-likes-twi**

**melibaskie**

**chelsea4**

**LadyLizzyDarcy**

**4everDazzleDreams**

**Imsc1987**

**Iluvedward1204**

**giggle'o.O'and'o.O'laugh**

**jitterjabber**

**choochoo8191**

**JaimeeNight**

**YoungWriter11**

**-team-edward-lion-lamb**

**Iloveme92**

**TwilightGurl24**

**OptimisticBee**

**Padfootrules3**

**Littlelizzy**

**Jessica1992ily**

**Tesssel**

**MrS. KaY CuLlEn**

**Kat-heart-twilight**

**Izzy-says-Edward-is-hers-ONLY**

**Thanks!!! For giving this fanfic a chance! I apologize if there is I wrongly spelled your pen name or left you out. Anyways, know that I completely appreciate your reviews and such. Thank you very much!!!**** Leave a review! This is still Edward's POV. Enjoy!**

_She groaned. She hated hospitals._

Hours passed, Alice and Emmett went home. Followed by Charlie soon after. But I stayed back to take care of Bella. I didn't have any homework for the day anyways and so did Bella. I talked to Bella to keep her company. As far as I know, she loves company.

"You should go home, Edward…"

"It's okay, Bella…" I suddenly had an idea. "On second thought, I'll see you soon, Bella."

I kissed her forehead and walked away. I walked to the Forks Hospital parking lot and went to my car and started the engine. I arrived at Bella's house in a few minutes. I got out of my car and saw Charlie's cruiser there. I stepped onto the porch and rang the doorbell. Seconds later, Charlie opened the door.

"Yes, Edward???"

"Charlie, could I get something for Bella?"

"Sure, Edward."

He let me in and up to Bella's room.

"What does she want?"

"Actually it's a surprise for Bella. Just a few things to keep her company if I'm not around."

"Oh, okay."

I picked up my CD I gave her and the stack of books that Jasper gave her at her last birthday together. All this while she kept these things. Renee packed her personal belongings and asked me to give it to her.

"Thanks, Charlie," I said as I walked out the door.

I loaded the stuff into the car and drove to my house. My house wasn't far away. It was just next door! I didn't know that! Until now. I got out of my Volvo and locked it up. I went inside and I figured I would make her some dinner. She dislikes hospital food. I can cook but nowhere as good as Esme's nor Alice's but it's okay and edible. I finished cooking and put it into a container. I ran upstairs to my room and scooped up my Portable CD Player so Bella could hear the CD. I went back downstairs, out of the house, unlocked my car and into it. The drive to the hospital felt like a minute. I went up to Bella's ward. (She was switched into a normal ward.) She was surprised to see me.

"Edward, what are you doing here???"

I only smiled. I gave her the stuff.

"Thanks, Edward. That's so thoughtful," she said.

"I know you too well, Isabella Marie Swan," I said.

She grimaced. She didn't like to be called Isabella. Her face lit up when she saw the container. It was her favorite food. I made enough for the two of us. So I sat down and we ate our food. After we ate our food, we chattered.

**A/N: So, how was it??? Leave a review! Thanks! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Hi there! Here's another chapter for you guys! Thanks for the all reviews and welcome to the bunch of new readers! Thanks for reading! **** Edward's POV!**

**Chapter 12**

In the morning…

I woke up at the hospital. I thought I drove myself home and went to my own bed last night. That must be a dream. I felt someone stroking my hair. I stayed still so Bella doesn't know I was awake. She would stop stroking me if she did. Bella doesn't know I'm in love with her. She is so oblivious to things sometimes. So is my family. I thought Alice would have noticed but she didn't or else she would have talked to Bella or me about it. I wish Jasper would just come by the summer or Alice would have known about my feelings for Bella already. I would like o keep this from Alice before she tells Bella about it and Bella thinks that I'm a creep or something like that.

"Edward???"

I chose to really wake up.

"Yes???" I answered.

"I knew it!!!" she suddenly said.

"Knew what???" I asked confusingly.

"I knew that you were awake," she said softly.

"How did you know???"

She shrugged.

"Instincts I guess…"

A few hours later…

I checked her out of the hospital while Bella was packing her stuff. I went to her ward and saw that she was packing a few more things. I went in and helped her pack the rest of her stuff.

"Thanks, Eddie!" she teased.

She knew I didn't like to be called Eddie. I glared at her.

"Ooohhh… scary…." she teased again.

I put my face closer, inches away from hers. I just I could do that anytime I want to.

"Edward, what are you doing???" she said nervously.

I smiled.

"Pay back," I said and pulled away.

She blushed.

"Why are you blushing???" I asked.

"Oh, nothing…" she said and the scarlet blush disappeared.

"Are you thinking about someone???" I asked.

Her face turned red again.

"Ooohhh… Bella has a crush!" I teased.

She hit my arm.

"Shut up!"

A part of me was happy for her. Another was broken. She had somebody else on her mind. Lucky guy.

"So who's the unlucky guy???" I asked teasingly again.

She hit my arm again but harder this time.

"You, you idiot!" as soon she said that, her hands flung to cover her mouth.

I was completely surprised. I felt as I was in heaven.

"I'd love to be your unlucky guy, Miss Swan," I bowed.

I don't know how fast it happened but her arms were already around my mid section. I hugged her back.

"Awww… Edward Anthony Cullen has a crush on Isabella Marie Swan…" she said.

"Awww…Isabella Marie Swan has a little crush on Edward Anthony Cullen…" I said.

"Big things come in small packages," she said, referring to the 'little crush' I just said.

3 months later…

"Come on, Bella!" I shouted.

We were going hiking. I stopped and waited for her to take the lead. I was taking her to somewhere special. I found this place when I moved here. I was lonely without Bella. I got frustrated with Bella's pace and scooped her up in my arms.

"Edward, what are doing???"

"What did you eat??? You're heavy!" I teased.

She smacked my chest painfully.

"Ow! What was that?!"

"Payback. So are we moving or not??? I don't like to be carried!"

I ran as fast as I could up the hill. I put her down on her feet as soon as we arrived.

**A/N: Isn't Edward sweet??? Leave a review! They make me happy! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Hi there again! I want to slow down my updates for a little while so don't be too upset! Thanks! **

**Chapter 13**

Her hands flung to her mouth.

"Oh my God! Edward, it's beautiful!"

"I know. I found this when I moved here. I was lonely without you, Bella," I said.

"Awww… Edward Cullen missed Isabella Swan…"

"Like you didn't, Swan."

"I did," she said as lied down on the grass.

I lied down with her beside her too. She was suddenly on top of me.

"What are you doing, Bella???"

"Lying on top of you," she said as she turned to face me.

I smiled. I don't know how fast it happened but suddenly Bella's lips were on mine. It felt phenomenal. I kissed her back. Her lips were urgent on mine. I kissed her gently and passionately. With every ounce of love I had for her. We've been dating for three months now without anyone knowing. But we never kissed. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she tangled her fingers in my hair. Moments later, we pulled away for air. After sucking in much needed air, we turned to look at each other and smiled.

"Edward???"

"Yes, love???"

"Do you think it's time to tell our family???"

"If you would like too," I said.

"Tonight," she said as she turned to look at the sun setting.

"Okay," I said.

"Bella???"

"Hmm???"

"You are really heavy," I said.

"Oops, sorry," she said as she got off me.

"It's okay, love," I said.

I sat up and wrapped my arms around her shoulder. When the sky turned dark, we headed home for dinner. Our families normally take turns to cook dinner. Tonight was at my house. I took Bella's hand and squeezed it lightly on the hand rest while paying attention to the road instead of the beautiful angel beside me.

"Nervous???"

She nodded.

"It's okay, Bella… We're grown ups now and we're three months from your…"

Before I could finish, she cut me off.

"Please don't remind me of my birthday, Edward…"

She didn't like to be reminded of her birthday. She fears of being old.

"Why do you fear of being old, Bella?"

From the corner of my eye, she shrugged.

"I'm going to be old with you Bella. I'm not some kind of immortal that stays frozen at seventeen… Plus, I'm older than you, Bella… By a month," I said.

That seemed to have worked. I saw her smile from the corner of my eye. I would do anything to make her happy. We finally arrived at my house. I parked my Volvo in the garage and opened the car door for Bella. I took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Ready, Bella???"

She nodded. I opened the door and shut it behind us. Alice spotted our hands linked together first.

"OMG!" was all she could say but that wasn't all she could do. She started to jump up and down.

That caught everyone's attention. I heard some gasps and an 'I told you so'. That was from Esme to Renee.

"You knew, mom???"

"I know you better than your father does, Edward," she said.

"When is she going to be my little sister-in-law???"

That was from Emmett.

"We've been dating for only three months, Emmett. Still, you did not realize it," Bella said.

I heard gasps again. So far, Charlie's been quiet. I thought he'd be the one with the most comments and whatsoever. Carlisle was awfully quiet too.

**A/N: Like it??? Leave a review! Thanks!!! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Hi there!!! Thanks for reading. This is another Edward's POV chapter! Leave a review to say if you would like Bella's POV or Edward's! Tell me what you think! Thanks! **

**Chapter 14**

The suspense was killing me. My dad and Charlie were looking thoughtful. The rest were squealing, discussing about stuff and Alice was jumping up and down while clapping her hands.

"Dad, please tell me what you think," I and Bella said at the same time.

I glanced at her and she glanced at me. We both chuckled.

"I think you two will be just fine with me," my dad spoke first.

"Me ah t- too… Bella," Charlie said, struggling to get the words out.

Everyone in the room chuckled. After the laughter settled down, Emmett jumped up from the couch and ruffled my hair.

"I thought you'd never take a girl home, bro," he said and then shifted to Bella. "So… Bella when is Rosalie coming here again???"

"I already told you Emmett! I don't know anything! I haven't been contact with them since I came to Forks!" she lied.

She told me they were coming this summer. She never kept secrets with me since we dated. I didn't too. She talked to them everyday on the phone.

"Dinner time!" my mom called.

That was what made Emmett stop asking questions and he ran straight to the dining room as soon as she called. He can't go an hour with out having a snack. No wonder why we always have to go to the grocery store every three days to restock for food. I and Bella made our way to the dining room, hand in hand still. We took our usual seats which were coincidentally beside each other.

After finishing our meal, my mom made some orange juice for us.

"Bye, Bells," I said.

"Bye, Eddie," she teased.

I grimaced. Then smiled again when she kissed me on the cheek. I watched her walk away to her next door house. Finally, conscience was cleared. I felt guilty because I didn't tell my family that I am dating Bella. I shut the door and went inside.

"So… Edward… When are you going to propose to her??? I can see your wedding now! It's fabulous! All because of me, of course," Alice said.

"Alice, we're not thinking that far… Besides, Bella wants a simple wedding if she was planning on it," I said.

"I can see I her eyes, Edward… She wants to marry you," she said.

"I'll think about it, Alice… Good night!" I said as I went up the stairs and into my room.

I thought about what Alice said.

"_She wants to marry you…"_

Does she??? I thought several times to ask her about marriage but she may think I'm a creep or something… Plus, we're too young… I was planning to pop the question when we finish school… Because marriage at college is going to be tough. I heard several times about it. I didn't want Bella to put through something like that… I want her to have to have an easy life with me. Nothing else. I didn't want to suffer along with me. She's everything to me. I will never let her suffer especially when I am the cause of it. I shook all the thoughts from my head and took a shower. After my refreshing shower, I changed into my pajamas and read some books for awhile and fell asleep.

Two months later… Bella's 17th Birthday!

Bella's POV

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" everyone shouted as soon as I walked through the door.

"Thanks," I said quietly but a few people like Edward, Carlisle, Esme and Alice caught it.

"Lucky for you, Bella… I and Emmett shared a present… That takes another present off your list…" Alice said.

I heard the door open and two familiar voices that I haven't heard in awhile.

"Happy Birthday, Bella!"

I turned and saw Rosalie and Jasper standing at the doorway.

"OMG!" Alice squealed and ran into Jasper's arms.

"Rose!" Emmett shouted and ran straight to hug her.

**A/N: Like it or love it or simply think it's cute??? Leave a review! Thanks to all readers! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Still. *sobs* **

**A/N: Hi there once again! Remember to leave a review for at the end of the chapter! Thanks! **

**Chapter 15**

"Edward, how did you get them here???" Bella asked.

"My dad managed to get their parents' number before we leave," I explained.

"And I thought you didn't keep any secrets from me, Mr. Cullen," she said.

"I just found out myself, Ms. Swan," I said again.

"I'll let you go this time, Cullen," she said which was meant to be scary.

"Ooohhh… scary, Swan," I said back.

She smiled and kissed me really quick.

"Ooohhh, Edward, you didn't tell me you and Bella were…" Rosalie said.

"We've been dating for 5 months already," I said.

"5 months???" Jasper said.

"We've been dating for 3 months without anyone knowing except for my mom, of course…"

"Oh, Bella, this is your present from Jasper and I," Rosalie said.

"Thanks, it's been 5 years since you gave me anything for my birthday," I said.

"It's been a long time, Bella," Jasper said. "We have another surprise for you."

"We're moving to Forks!!!" Jasper and Rosalie shouted.

"OMG!!! That's great!!!" said Bella, Alice and Emmett.

The rest of the party was the usual. Alice and Emmett bought a new stereo for Bella's truck and Jasper and Rosalie got her a custom made necklace with her name in the front and mine on the back.

"I thought you didn't know, Rosalie," Bella asked, her face full of confusion.

"Well, I sorta expected it… I hoped I was right… and fortunately, I was."

"Thanks, Rose, Jasper…"

My parents gave her 4 plane tickets to Phoenix.

"Why are there 4 tickets???" she asked.

My mom said nothing but just glanced up at me.

"You're going too???" she said.

"Apparently so," I said.

"Thanks, Carlisle, Esme…" she said as she hugged both of them.

I gave her another CD. Just like the other day.

"Another one???" she smiled.

I flipped to the back of the CD so she could see all the contents of the CD.

"Instead of your favorites like the last time, all of these songs are written and composed by yours truly," I said.

"That's so sweet," she said as she looked through the contents.

"Another Bella's song???"

"Last time you mean to me as a friend. Now, it's different. So, I modified it," I said.

"Bella's Lullaby?"

"It helps you to sleep. Since you couldn't sleep well back at Phoenix because I wasn't around, so I figured if I'm ever away, you might need it."

She stepped towards me and moved her face inches away from mine. I knew what she meant. I wrapped my arm around her waist and I crashed my lips to hers. I kissed her with everything I had for her. She tangled her fingers in my messy hair and kissed me back. I moved my lips against hers passionately and gently. After a few moments, I heard people clearing their throats. I pulled away and took in much needed air. I smiled down at her and she couldn't help but to smile back. The rest of the party was as I predicted. Emmett, eating like a bear that hadn't eaten in weeks. Whoops, I stand corrected. Months. Cutting the cake and so on. Soon enough, it was time for Bella to go home.

"See you tomorrow, Bells."

"See you tomorrow," she said. "Eddie," she chuckled.

I shut the door and I went up to my room. I plopped onto the bed.

**Flashback: 10 years old.**

I was in the car, bored. I was moving to Phoenix. I kept moving around because my father, a doctor had to. I missed my old friends at Chicago. It would be a little hard for me to make friends here because I'm a little too quiet not to mention shy. My brother, Emmett, is pretty huge for a 12 year old. His twin sister, Alice, is like an energizer bunny. We got to our new house, unpacked and so on. I went to bed early because…

I was tired.

I have to start school tomorrow.

I have to have enough energy to face a super-duper ultra hyper active pixie and a huge prankster bear.

I woke up and was greeted by the blinding sunlight. I shielded my eyes from it and stretched my arms out and yawned. I looked at my alarm clock at my bed side and it was still early. I should have waked up 15 minutes later. But never mind, I can spend more of my time on a nice hot shower. After my relaxing shower, I took out a pair of jeans and a black shirt. After I finished changing, I went downstairs with all the things I need for school.

"Hi mom, dad," I said as I took the last step of the stairs.

"Hi, son," they both said at the same time.

"Bacon and eggs?" my mom said.

"Sure."

My dad was sitting at the counter while reading the newspaper with his breakfast in front of him. I took a seat at the counter across him. While I was eating my breakfast, my sis, Alice greeted everyone as she skipped downstairs and took a seat beside me. Mom put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Alice. She ate it mannerly and politely. She is the opposite of Emmett. As I finished my breakfast, Emmett jumped down the stairs and rushed to the seat beside Alice. No bother greeting anyone. Mom put a plate of breakfast in front of him. There was extra bacon on the side. Mom knew what he likes. In fact, she knows everyone's likings and not to mention behavior. We finished up our breakfast and headed out to school with dad. You see, my dad drives us to school while my mom drives us from school. We arrived at school and I got out of the car as I saw a girl tripping on her own feet when her mother drove off. I ran to the girl and offering my hand without saying anything. She looked up and took my hand. Once she stood upright, I introduced myself.

"Um…hi, I'm Edward…" I said awkwardly while I extended my arm, gesturing her to shake it.

"Hi, I'm Bella," she said as she took my hand and shook it. She smiled.

I couldn't help to smile back. Then she met my sister and my brother. I just noticed she had the most wonderful melted chocolate brown eyes I've ever seen. My thoughts were interrupted by her.

"Well, we better get to class now… Besides, we have to our schedules and find our classes," she said.

"Let's go!" Alice squealed.

She took the lead and Bella walked beside me.

"She has more energy than an energizer bunny," she said.

"I know," I said.

**A/N: This is a longer chapter for you guys! Thanks for the reviews and such! Keep leaving one of them when I update! Thanks! I may be updating later from now on so… *sobs* **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I put this thing so many times already! But still… I do not own Twilight… *sobs***

**A/N: Hi there again! Here's another chapter of Edward's flashback. Hope you like it! Thanks! By the way, there's a new fanfic coming! It was inspired by You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift! I'll tell you more about it at the end of this chapter! Now I have 52 reviews and I hope I'd get at least a 100 by the end of this fanfic… Do you think you're up for it? Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

We picked up our schedules from the office and Bella showed the directions to our classes. Bella and I have most of our classes together. She just got to know that Alice and Emmett were twins. Their the opposite of each other. That's why everyone has trouble believing they're twins. We got to know each other better before the warning bell rung.

"We'll see you later, Edward, Bella," they said in unison and giggled.

"See you," Bella and I said. We giggled.

"I'll save you two- I mean three a table at lunch," she said.

They turned around and talked about something that excited them. What was that about? I shrugged it off and walked to my next class with Bella. We arrived in just in time. The teacher was just about to start the lesson. We slid into our seats. Class ragged until from the corner of my eye I saw Bella staring at me. When she noticed I noticed that she was staring at me, she looked away and blushed a dark shade of pink. I smiled in disbelief. Was I that attractive? At such a young age?

"Miss Swan, can you tell me how do banana plants reproduce?" The teacher asked.

"Um…Uh…"

"Suckers…" I whispered.

"Suckers," she said immediately without thinking it through.

"That is correct," he said and turning back to the chalkboard.

**End of Flashback**

That was when I met her… Of course, there were other moments too…

**Flashback: 12 years old (After school)**

I debated and debated in my head whether to tell Bella that I was leaving. I was moving to a small town in Washington. Forks was its name. I had to as my dad got transferred because he was so called 'promoted' to the only hospital in Forks, Washington. Minutes later, I told her everything. I jogged to my car and kept a straight face until we were out of the school parking lot. I held my head in my hands and replayed the scene just now over and over again. I winced each time I remembered her torn face… My heart felt as if hundreds of knives stabbed into it.

**End of Flashback**

Since that day, I would wince at that memory. That was one of my worst memories of Phoenix. The rest was good ones…

**Flashback**

I sat on the bench of my piano. I have been working on this piece for three days already. I played it again for one last time and sang along…

_When I look back _

_To the day we met_

_That was when you and I started off_

_There were moments_

_When you'd cry and _

_I'd cry and the moments _

_When you'd laugh, and I'd_

_Laugh_

_I have a huge prankster bear for a brother_

_And I have a super active pixie,_

_As a sister_

_And I have you as a friend_

_Ooh…yeah…Ooh…as a friend_

_The moments we shared together _

_Will treasured in my heart_

_Forever _

_Your smile_

_Makes me wonder_

_What you think of me_

_As a friend_

_As destiny has brought us,_

_Together_

_Have you ever thought?_

_That things might_

_Go wrong…_

_**Chorus**_

_Don't worry, _

_I'm here for you_

_Forever _

_I'm your shoulder to cry on_

_I'll be there for you_

_Until forever ends…_

_Ooh… forever…_

_I'll be there…_

_For the rest of eternity…_

_As a friend…_

**Thank you, Bella. **I thought when the song ended.

I heard a soft clap. I turned to the door and saw my little pixie sister there with her eyes closed and an awry expression and her body leaned against the doorframe.

"That's very nice, Edward."

"You think so?"

She nodded and opened her eyes.

"She'll love it," she said.

"Thank you, Alice," I didn't know she could be sentimental. All I see her listening to was all the rock songs.

"By the way, I do like to listen to sentimental songs. You just don't see or hear it when I do," she said as if she read my mind. "Anyway, c'mon. Lunch is ready," she said as she skipped out the door.

I stood up and went down stairs.

**End of Flashback**

**Bella's POV**

I showered and changed into my pajamas. I couldn't sleep and found my CD that Edward gave me more than a half a decade ago and put it into my CD player. I couldn't help but sing along.

_When I look back _

_To the day we met_

_That was when you and I started off_

_There were moments_

_When you'd cry and _

_I'd cry and the moments _

_When you'd laugh, and I'd_

_Laugh_

_I have a huge prankster bear for a brother_

_And I have a super active pixie,_

_As a sister_

_And I have you as a friend_

_Ooh…yeah…Ooh…as a friend_

_The moments we shared together _

_Will treasured in my heart_

_Forever _

_Your smile_

_Makes me wonder_

_What you think of me_

_As a friend_

_As destiny has brought us,_

_Together_

_Have you ever thought?_

_That things might_

_Go wrong…_

_**Chorus**_

_Don't worry, _

_I'm here for you_

_Forever _

_I'm your shoulder to cry on_

_I'll be there for you_

_Until forever ends…_

_Ooh… forever…_

_I'll be there…_

_For the rest of eternity…_

Before I could sing the last sentence, I was surprised that I heard another voice in the room.

**A/N: Like it? I did the lyrics myself… I hope it wasn't too bad… Anyways, here's the full summary to my next fanfic!**

**You Belong With Me**

**Full summary: What if the coolest jockey in Forks High School, Edward Cullen went on a blind date with the smartest geek in school, Bella Swan when he's dating Tanya? And who is this mysterious person who hangs around with the jocks to the geeks and never did stick to any of them? And somehow, he caught Bella's eye. She has a major crush on him. But who is he? Find out! (But has not the same ending as the song…) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, still… *sobs* **

**A/N: Hi there! I'm back with another chapter! I'm still considering whether to do a sequel on this fanfic… anyway, tell me what you think! **

** Chapter 17**

I turned only to see a figure in the shadows. I didn't need the light to know who it was.

"What are you doing here???"

"I couldn't sleep. So I thought I'd drop by," he said.

"How did you get in here???"

He looked to my open window and turned back to me.

"Oh, I should really close it next time. How did you get up here?"

"Ladder," he said.

"Can't you just knock the door?"

He shrugged.

"I didn't want to wake Charlie and Renee," he said.

"You could just call my cell and I'll open it for you without knocking and waking Charlie and Renee," I shot back.

He shrugged again.

"I just felt a sudden urge to do it the old fashion way," he shrugged again.

"Oh," I said when my stomach growled.

"Are you hungry? Because I am," I said.

"Sure, Bella. And thanks for listening to my song. You have a very nice voice."

I punched his arm playfully.

"I do not," I said.

He shrugged. He held his hand in mine and went down stairs to the kitchen.

"So… what do you want to eat???" I asked.

"Cupcakes," he said immediately.

"Cupcakes?!"

He shrugged.

"I had a sudden craving for cupcakes," he said.

"Fine," I muttered as I looked at the clock.

It was 10.30 p.m. It wasn't too late.

"Let's get this over with," I said as I took out the ingredients for the cupcakes.

"Edward, could you sieve the flour???"

"Sure," he said and poured the flour into the sieve.

Before I knew it, I was hit by something… light, too light that it wouldn't cause me to fall. I touched my shirt to see what it was. It was powdery and white…

"EDWARD!!!" I screeched.

"I'm so sorry, Bella… It was an accident!"

Overcame by my rage, I took the only thing that was in my reach that was the sugar and poured it all over him. I giggled at my literally sweet boyfriend. He smiled and reached for the box of raisins. I ran into the dining room in my attempt to escape but of course, he was faster than me. He poured the raisins all over my floured body. It was his turn to laugh.

I opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of chocolate syrup. I had to chase him all over the ground floor so I could pour the chocolate syrup on him. Now, he was 'extra sweet!' He dug for the maple syrup and squirted it at me instead of chasing me around and around. After the food fight was done, his arm was wrapped around my waist. I brushed my lips lightly on his. I could taste the chocolate syrup and the sugar.

Suddenly, he pulled me tighter causing my lips crashing into his. His lips were urgent yet gentle. I tangled my fingers into his bronze hair, pulling him tighter to me. He pulled away with a chuckle.

"You are so sweet, Edward," I said, laughing.

"You are sweet yourself, Bella," he said, chuckling.

I looked back to the kitchen. It was a mess. I looked at the clock, 11.00 p.m.

"We've got to clean this and ourselves up before my mom and dad wake up," I said.

He nodded and I showed where the cleaning tools were. We were done by 12.30 a.m. Edward was out the door and picking up his ladder while I was up and taking my 2nd shower of the night. I went to sleep with a smile on my face at 1.30 a.m. The next morning, I got up and stretched. It was another cloudy day in Forks. I took a shower and got dressed in my favorite blue shirt and faded blue jeans with a jacket to top it all off. I walked out to find a silver Volvo waiting for me as my mother has told me in Charlie's parking space. I got in and kissed Edward briefly before he drove us off to school.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter… **** Do you think I should proceed with a new fanfic and a sequel??? Leave a review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: If I own Twilight, Jacob does not exist!!!! But I still do not own it! *sobs* ****L**

**A/N: Clearly, I'm on Team Edward! Anyway, leave a review at the end of this chap and please don't kill, hurt or whatsoever to me. All you can do is leave a review. And Jacob fans, no offence.**

**Chapter 18**

After a year Edward and Bella was reunited… (Bella was absent for a few days)

Edward's POV (after school)

"I'm sorry, Edward…"

"Why are you sorry???"

"Edward, I can't be with you anymore… I just… The fact is, I'm breaking up with you and you'll never see me again…"

"Why? Are you moving???" I was very worried.

"No!" she said. "I'm not worth it anymore, Edward…" she said as she held her head in her hands.

"You are, Bella…" I said while shaking her with my two hands on her shoulders.

"I'm not! Even if I was, you aren't!" she said as she pulled away.

"Let go of me, Edward… Forget me… Find somebody else… That… is better for you…"

"Never, Bella!" he said. "Have you found… someone else???"

The question took her by surprise. She hesitated before she spoke again.

"Y-yes…"

"Who is he???"

"His name… is Jacob… he is understanding, sweet and thoughtful…"

She had someone else… I should have known…

"So… have you been hiding this from me all this time??" I said, torn.

She merely nodded. I nodded in understanding.

"I'll drive you home…" I said.

She shook her head.

"My parents are here," as soon as the words came out of her mouth, Renee's car arrived. "You're a good guy, Edward… there are a lot of girls are waiting for you…"

I shook my head when she ran to her mom's car and never did look back. When her mom drove out of the parking lot, she kept a straight face, a poker face.

Have I done something wrong??? I held my head in my hands.

What did I do wrong?! Why?! Why?! That Jacob guy must have been better than me. I felt thousands of knives went straight to my heart. It's my fault; I shouldn't have left her wounded in Phoenix…

Alice's POV

"See you later, Jasper…" I said as I gave him a quick kiss.

I got out of the car and kept thinking about Jasper until I had a strange feeling… That something bad just happened. I shrugged it off and skipped merrily to my house.

Emmett's POV

"Bye, Rose…" I said and kissed her sweetly on the lips before she stepped out of the car and shut the door.

I drove back to my house and had this weird feeling that something not good happened… I ignored it and kept driving.

Esme's POV

I was decorating the house when I suddenly had that feeling… The feeling that something bad already happened… I gasped. Hopefully it wasn't about anyone I most care about…

Carlisle's POV

I was working on a patient when I felt a feeling… A feeling that is a sign… of something bad happened. I couldn't worry about that now… I had a patient to work on. I'll just leave it aside… For now…

**A/N: Remember… All you can do is leave a review! Why do you really think Bella is dumping Edward? Find out! Sorry for the short chap! ****L**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… Why? Why? Why does this keep happening to me?! I don't own anything that is super-duper ultra cool and great as that! **

**A/N: Hi there! Sorry about the chapter 18 being so short! This whole chapter is about Edward's POV about how he feels about Bella breaking up with him! I know it was a bit of a tragedy for you guys… Sorry! **** It is for me too! But… I had to put it… Welcome new readers! I'm pretty sure you're a little shocked about the last chapter… **

** Chapter 19**

No, no, no!

This wasn't happening. It was 15 minutes since Bella left the school parking lot. I just stood there, frozen and shocked. It took me awhile to remember how to move. 5 minutes later, I ran fast to my car. I swiftly put my bag on the passenger seat and quickly started the engine. I drove out of the school parking lot and out to the highway as fast as I could. I tried to keep a clear head on my way home. Of course, it was impossible after something like that. I replayed the scene in my head and immediately flinch at the thought. I snapped back into reality and kept my eyes on the road. I shook all painful thoughts that took a turn to stab my heart with a knife one by one off.

I turned off the engine and slammed my head on the steering wheel harshly. _Ouch, it's gonna get a bruise tomorrow…_ I thought. I took a few minutes to calm myself enough to face my face my family. Like that will happen. I took my bag and got out of my car. I sighed before I slammed the door loudly and harshly. I fished the keys from my pocket, put it into the key hole and twisted it to unlock the door. I opened the door to find my annoying pixie sister and her massive twin in the living room.

"Hi, bro… What took you so long???" he said with his eye brows jumping up and down like two massive hairy caterpillars.

"Yeah, Edward… What took you so long???" his twin said.

I ignored them and turned around to go upstairs. On my way to my bedroom, I spotted my mother.

"Hi, Edward… You're home…"

"Yeah… Hi mom…" I mumbled and ran up another flight of stairs to my room. I shut the door and locked it. I needed alone time now…

I dropped my bag on the floor and sat down on my bed, head in my hands. I let her slip out of my hands like sand from a shattered hour glass… That was my heart was… shattered into pieces… I got up and opened the door an inch just to let me see. No sign of anyone… I got out of my room cautiously and made my way to the music room where all the instruments were including my piano. I shut the door and locked it. I sat on the bench and the notes just flowed spontaneously and the lyrics too.

_What happened?_

_Everything has gone so well,_

_What does this mean?_

_You were hiding from me…_

_Why did you?_

_You could just tell me…_

_Why…_

_It's too late…_

_My heart is shattered…_

_Can't ever be healed again…_

_Never can glued back again…_

_Never…_

_Chorus_

_I let you slip out of my hands…_

_I can't ever find a person…_

_Like you_

_Ever…_

_You were the only thing_

_That made my life_

_To have a meaning…_

_Can you tell me why?_

_Why did you hide?_

_I thought I could trust you…_

_You let me down…_

_You gave me hope…_

_You gave me strength…_

_To move on…_

_You gave me a life…_

_A perfect life…_

_So, I thought… _

The song came to an end. Since Bella was gone… music is the only thing that I have left… If I told my family about this… there was nothing that could be done… She didn't love me… I believe that everybody's hearts are fragile as glass and someday… it'll eventually shatter or break. Unfortunately, my heart didn't receive a clean break. If it did, maybe I wouldn't be writing this song anymore… I didn't notice a tear escaped my eye until dripped to my pants. I sighed and got up to take a peek if it was safe to go to my room. The coast was clear. I took my steps cautiously to my room. Once again, I shut the door and locked it. I lied down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. At one point, I blamed other people for this but I knew this was about me. What was wrong with me? Until it made her dump me? A million questions came to me but I couldn't answer any of them. Who could answer these questions? I could only think of one person. I picked up my cell from my bedside table and dialed the number that I called for many times until I remembered the number but in a different situation. I called her like a million times but it went straight to the mail box. I left her several voice messages and text messages. I checked my phone for like every 5 minutes or so. What is happening to me? Bella was my world and my world was crumbling…

**A/N: Soo… the lyrics were written by yours truly… I hope it was okay… Anyway, Bella's song (version 2.0- the one that Edward gave to Bella when they were dating) is going to be written by yours truly also.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… as always… **

**A/N: Hi there! Heartbreak huh? Well, all I know that Edward's heart is… Is Bella's? Leave a review! I'm gonna start You Belong with Me a.s.a.p! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20**

Alice's POV

Tears rolled down my cheeks when Edward's song was done. How could Bella do this to him? The last time I checked, they were like the perfect couple. Like couple of the century! I heard footsteps heading towards the door from the inside. I rushed downstairs as quickly as I could. I would have called Jasper but this was way too urgent to do that! I pushed my legs as fast as I could. It seemed silly to do that when Bella's house was next door. I didn't care. All I needed was answers from her. I knocked on the door a few times before anyone could answer. Renee opened the doors with a weak smile.

"Hello, Alice…"

"Hello, Renee…" trying to be polite. "Is Bella in?"

"Oh, I'm afraid not, Alice…"

"Oh," I said. "Mind if I come in? My mom actually wanted some sugar because we ran out… and I wanted to see if Bella was around because Edward is busy with homework and they sent me here to pick up some sugar and borrow Bella's book," I lied smoothly, hiding my anger.

"Oh… I see…" she said, hesitant. "Okay then… come in…"

"Thank you," I said with a fake smile.

I followed Renee to the kitchen to pick up the sugar my mom 'needed'.

"Thanks," I said.

As I was about to walk out the door, Bella descended the stairs. Guess I was lucky.

"Al…Alice!" she said, her tone with a hint of surprise in it at the same time her expression showed that she was afraid.

"Don't worry, Bella… I'm just here to pick up some sugar for my mom…" I said. "And Edward sent me over here to pick up a book from you," I kept my tone light and noticed that Bella's eyes were a little puffy.

"Oh… It's upstairs… I'll get for you…"

"No, no… I'll come with you… He gave me specific instructions…"

"Oh… okay…" she said and we went upstairs to her room.

I shut the door behind me and walked towards her.

"So, what book is it?" she said, searching for her books.

"Chemistry…"

"Oh…" she said, looking through all her books. "I don't have it… I already passed it up…"

I put my hands on my hips and she finally knew what I meant.

"Oh… I don't have that book…" she said retreating when I stepped forward. She set her books down on her table.

"Why… Bella? How could you do that to him?" I kept my voice controlled; I didn't want to scream at her.

"I don't love him anymore! That's a fact! Nobody can force me to love him! It's my choice! I can choose who I want to be with! And that's not him!" she nearly shouted at me after a few minutes of silence.

A tear rolled down my cheek. I sighed.

"I understand, Bella… I can't force you to love anyone… All I want to know is why?" I said quietly.

Her expression softened and became hesitant.

"I'm sorry, Alice…I can't tell you that… But, can we still be friends?"

I looked at her and frowned.

"I'm sorry too, Bella… I can't have a friend that doesn't tell me a single reason for dumping my hurt little brother, can I?"

"I guess that's true…"

"Sorry, Bella…. That's just the way I am…" I said as I walked out the doors.

I went downstairs with my ex-friend and tried to put a smile on my face.

"Thanks again, Renee… For the sugar… I'll send it back when my mom is done with it," I said.

"Take as much time as you need… Where's the book you wanted?"

"Turns out that Bella already passed it up… We searched for it but just couldn't find it…"

"Oh… Okay,"

"I'll be going now…"

"Goodbye, Bella…" I waved goodbye to my former friend.

**A/N: *Sniffs* Not only Edward is affected by their breakup and possibly the whole family too… Such a *sniffs* terrible thing! Leave a review! They make me happy! **


	21. The Revelation

**Disclaimer: I gotta a feelin that I won't own Twilight as always…**

**A/N: Hi again! Thanks for all the reviews and such… As some of you know… I will start You Belong With Me after I finish this story… Just a few more chapters to go… So just be a little more patient! **** I'm getting tons of reviews asking why Bella broke up with Edward… So… it will be revealed in this chapter… so be patient and your patience will be rewarded!**

**Chapter 21**

Edward's POV

It's been two weeks since our breakup and… I still can't get over it… Bella is still everything to me and… it hurts… I know that holding on to her will hurt me… It's like holding on a bar made of a string… The string is hope that we can get back together and… the chances are slim to none. If the string ever breaks… I will fall into the darkness… and can never get back up again… It's 4 a.m. in the morning… Like every night… I couldn't sleep… There I sat, hugging my legs to my chest… mourning and thinking about Bella, drowning myself in my thoughts… A soft knock startled me from my thoughts. I thought I was dreaming or something so I ignored it. *knock, knock*. There it was again…

"Edward… are you awake?" my dad's voice.

I didn't want to answer him but… he woke up 4 in the morning… better not waste his efforts…

"Yeah, dad?"

"Can I come in?"

I debated it for a minute before I went and open the door.

"Did I awake you from your sleep?" he asked.

"No, I couldn't sleep…"

"Oh…" he said as he switched the lights on.

I had to blink a few times to adjust my eyes to the brightness. I hadn't switched on the lights since I trapped myself in here.

Carlisle's POV

I switched on the lights and I saw my son's face. The circles under his eyes were very dark. He's eyes looked like a panda! His hair was more chaotic than ever before and his lips were dry. He was paler than ever.

"Edward, what happened to you?"

"I know dad..."

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Um… two… three nights ago…"

"Edward… this is going on for too long and too far… There's something that you need to know, son…"

His face showed a hint of interest and third quarter of it was bored. I took a deep breath.

Flashback: hospital, a week ago.

_Hmm… this patient's cancer is very serious… _I thought as I read the folder in my hands about my new patient while making my way to the ward. I turned right to room 608 without bothering to see the sign board. I walked in and saw Renee sitting down on a chair beside a patient. Renee was covering the face of the patient so I thought I would check it out. As I walked over, I got the shock of my life. Bella was lying on the hospital bed, sleeping… with Renee holding her hand next to her.

"Renee?"

She turned around and stood up, surprised.

"Carlisle?" she said. "What are you doing here? They told me you weren't the doctor treating her…"

"What happened, Renee?" I asked.

"Don't tell her I told you this but… she went for a blood test just to check if she needed any vaccinations or anything… The results were out and…"

"And?"

"They confirmed that… Bella has… leukemia…"

I didn't know how to respond… These things happen…

"Is that why Bella broke up with Edward?"

She only nodded.

"She followed and took everything that the doctor said. She wants to get back with Edward… If that's possible… Just to see him again… she still loves him… but she's still not sure about the way Edward feels about her… She lied to him so he wouldn't get hurt seeing her like this… All she wanted was him to be happy… and possibly forget her…" she explained while looking at her sleeping daughter. "You never answered my question yet, Carlisle…" she said, turning to me.

"What would that question be?" 

"What are you doing here?" she said. "This is room 606…"

"Really? I though this was room 608…"

"Room 608 is right over there…" she said as she pointed to the room at the opposite side.

"Oh, thank you… And Renee?"

"Yes?"

"Call me when she wakes up…"

"Sure thing, Carlisle…"

Later that evening… **(still in flashback)**

I was getting ready to end work for the day until… *knock, knock*

"Come in."

The door swung open.

**A/N: There you are! The revelation has been revealed! Don't think this is the ending already! There's still more! Leave a review! Remember this is fresh out the 'oven'! Please don't kill me! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters!**

**A/N: Hi there again! Now are you satisfied? This chapter is still in Carlisle's POV! Enjoy the chapter! Almost everything is revealed! **

** Chapter 22**

"Bella is awake, Carlisle…"

"Thank you, Renee…"

I walked out of my office and went into room 606 with Renee. As soon as I came into view, Bella panicked.

"It's okay, Bella… Your mom told me everything."

She nodded.

"Carlisle?" she said after a moment of silence.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Certainly…"

"Please promise me… that you won't tell Edward… until… he goes overboard… You may tell him… but… if only you really have too… Keep it a secret from the rest too… I don't want them to worry…" she said weakly.

I nodded.

"Very well, Bella…"

"Thank you, Carlisle…"

"Bella?" I said.

"Yes?"

"What treatment are you undergoing?"

"Oh… radiotherapy and chemotherapy…"

"Oh, who is your doctor?"

"Dr. Gerandy…"

"Thank you, Bella… That's all I need… Take care, Bella…" I said as I walked away.

End of Flashback

"So that's what happened…" I said after I finished explaining.

Edward's POV

I turned all kinds of emotions while listening to Carlisle explaining. I cannot express the way I feel now. I'm at the top of the world when Bella is still in love with me and sad because Bella has blood cancer.

"Carlisle, I need to see Bella…" I said after he finished.

"Not now, Edward…" he said as he put a hand on my shoulder. "We'll go tomorrow… get some sleep… you wouldn't want Bella to see you like this, do you? Wake up tomorrow and have breakfast with the family… And we'll all go together, okay???"

I nodded. I glanced at the clock, it was 4.15a.m.

"Go to sleep, dad… Don't worry, I'll do as you say…"

He nodded and walked out the door. I shut the door and set my alarm. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I slept dreamlessly and peacefully… The first time in weeks. I woke up greeted by the blinding sunlight and a shaking bed. I sat up to see Alice jumping on my bed.

"What Alice??" I said grumpily while rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Don't you want to see Bella, Edward? We're all ready to go!" she said as she abruptly stopped. "It's already 11! Dad says we're gonna go if don't go downstairs and eat your breakfast in 15 minutes!"

With that, I rushed into the bathroom without another word and slamming my barely 5 feet tall pixie sister to the ground.

"Ouch! Edward!" she screamed.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face as quickly as I could. I went back to my room to find my bed done and neat. Thank you, Alice! I quickly got changed and ran downstairs like a kid in a Christmas morning.

"Morning!" I called as I reached the last step.

"Morning," my family mumbled.

I gobbled my breakfast and off we went.

In the car…

"Oh, sorry… Alice about slamming you to the ground… Thanks for making my bed for me too…"

She smiled.

"No prob… and my face still hurts…" she said putting on her angry pout while rubbing her cheek.

A few minutes later, the car came to a halt. I knew we were going to meet Bella. We walked in and went into room 606. My heart hammered in my chest. We were steps away from my Bella. I was so happy that I could call her that again… My Bella… I could never get tired of it.

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's a little short… But I've got news for all of you! When you review, and you guessed anything correct (like what's happening and such.) you win a sneak peek to the next chapter/what's happening next! So guess what's happening or what will happen etc. With that,** **akadabra-kaching… You've****won a sneak peek**! **I'll PM you soon! This works on all my stories so review! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Hi there! I've reviews for You Belong With Me saying that… Obviously, no one likes cliffy hangers! I want to make it 100 reviews when I finish this fanfic… I need about 15 or so to go… So can you be so kind to review? *pout* *puppy dog eyes* Pls? Enjoy! Btw no reviews may delay the next few FINAL Chapters…Enjoy! **

** Chapter 23**

I went into the room and there she was lying on the bed. Her face was pale. Her eyes widened in shock when I came to her view.

"Edward…" she smiled weakly as she held her hand out to me.

Without hesitation, I took her hand.

"I'm so sorry…" she said as a tear escaped from her eye.

I used my index finger to gently brush it away.

"It's okay… I'm here now… and everything else doesn't matter," I said gently.

She nodded as she closed her eyes. I heard her breathing heavily meaning she was asleep. I slipped my hand away as I had a plan. I went out of Bella's room and dialed Emmett's number.

"Hello, Emmett? Yeah, this is Edward…"

I told him my plan and he promised that he'll meet me at the hospital lobby in ten minutes. I dragged Alice out and explained to her. She nodded and we were off to the lobby. Emmett arrived with Rose in 7 minutes. We went to Dr. Gerandy's office with Carlisle's help. We all got our blood checked to see if either one of us matched. It was one in a million chance that would happen but… Anything for Bella. They took blood from us with a big needle. It hurt but we knew this would be worth it and Bella's life was on the line. The results came back a few days after that and to our surprise…

**A/N: Really sorry for the really, really short chap! I just wanted the suspense to keep going! HAHA! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Whoa… I just had this crazy nightmare telling me that I do not own Twilight! Wait… It's totally true! NOOOOO!**

**A/N: Hey there! Here's chapter 24! Can't believe that we've gone so far! F.Y.I this is the 2****nd**** last chapter! Good news! I'm starting three fanfics! A Vampire Academy and Twilight crossover fanfic, another Twilight fanfic and a Vampire Academy fanfic! **** Enjoy! The summary of the Twilight fanfic is at the A/N below!**

** Chapter 24**

**Bella's POV**

**Flashback (A few days before break up when Bella didn't come to school)**

I just can't begin to explain when I went to pick up my blood test report. My dad let me skip a day of school to pick up the report but I didn't know why. We could just ask Carlisle to pick it up as he works at the same hospital. He made a big fuss about it but I didn't really know why. Guess it's a dad thing. I took these tests every year but nothing seems to be wrong with me. Well, I only have a problem when I am doing the blood test. My doctor this year was Dr. Gerandy. It was the same doctor every year. They use this big needle and suck out your blood. And yes, it's as painful as it sounds or maybe more.

We went to the hospital and picked up my report. Without even a peek of the report, the receptionist said that Dr. Gerandy wanted to see us. My dad and my mom exchanged looks. The looks were indescribable. We went into his room with greetings and took a seat. It was the normal, typical briefing we get every time after we pick up the report.

I only heard one part of his briefing.

"I'm sorry to say, Mr. and Mrs. Swan… Your daughter…" he hesitated. "Your daughter has… b-blood cancer…"

"What?" we exclaimed.

Blood cancer? Me? I didn't hear what he said after that. I was pretty sure he was explaining things about blood cancer. But I wasn't listening for I've already learned this in Biology class. My world spun. A thousand thoughts swirled around and around my head. What about my mom and my dad? Leukemia also known as blood cancer was a deadly cancer. What about all my friends? Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper? And… Edward?

His name brought shivers down my spine. Edward totally 100% should not know about this. I tried to work up a plan but so many things were happening. I finally got it! I'll break up with him and tell him I was with another person! I got the idea out of the 'Haru Haru'**(A Korean song)** by Big Bang **(A Korean band) (OMG! THEY TOTALLY ROCK! I DO NOT OWN THE SONG!)**

_Bella, you have to do this…he can't know about this… It's better to tell a big and terrible lie than… deliver the painful truth that will hurt both of you deeply… _My other side said.

So that's it then… I'll break up with him.

**The next day…**

We didn't talk much after what happenedyesterday. We didn't tell anybody. I already told them not to tell the Cullens.

**That night…**

I tossed and turned in my sleep. I had to do this. I switched off my phone. I received many calls from my friends especially Edward. If I heard any of their voices… I'd change my mind. That is what I have to do.

**Break up day…**

This is what I have to do. I repeated that line over and over again. I avoided the Cullens, Angela, Ben and all the others for lunch. I went to a dark corner where I always hid. I only knew this place. No one else even Edward. I let a tear escape as I hugged my knees to my chest. I didn't concentrate in all my classes. I was too caught up in my thoughts. Then the time came for me to break up with Edward. Each time his velvet voice spoke when I tried to break up with him, hundreds knives stabbed into my heart.

After that, my mom's car came in the nick of time. I jogged there, opened the car door, stepped in, kept a straight face and once we were out of there, I cried as hard as I could.

**End of flashback**

A tear escaped out of my eye. I didn't notice until a hand gently brushed it away. I smiled.

"Hello, Edward…"

"Good news, Bella… we found a match!"

My jaw dropped but I shut it.

"Seriously? Who is it?"

"A stranger took the test and it was a match! He heard about you and agreed!"

"That's great! Who is it? Can I see him?"

"Uh… I think he left… He was in a hurry…"

"Oh… What's his name? Maybe I could thank him when he comes back."

Edward and the rest exchanged looks.

"Actually, Bella… the donor is um… standing right in front of you…" Alice said.

"Edward?" I said.

**A/N:** **Here's the summary! And if I don't get at least 15 reviews, you'll never get to know the ending! Muahahaha!**

**Destiny or Disguise?**

**Summary: Bella was turned since she was a baby by Carlisle. She hates him for changing her. She ran away and stumbles upon Charlie and Renee. They took her in and raised her. On her way back home for Christmas, she finds Edward Cullen in an alley. Will love spark between them or will hatred darken their hearts? Find out!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: I'm back with the final chapter of Childhood Days! *sobs* Sorry, very emotional for me… We've come this far and now it's finally the end! I was wondering if you liked my new fanfic! Enjoy the last chapter! **

** Chapter 25 **

"_Edward?"_

**Bella's POV**

Edward? My match? Impossible!

"Noo way, Edward! I'm not letting you donate your bone marrow to me! Find someone else!"

"I told you so, Alice!" Edward told her.

"Bella, why can't you accept the fact that Edward is your match?"

"Because," I began. "You know I hate troubling people to help me! Especially him."

"He's your match, deal with it," Emmett spoke.

"Can't you find another match?"

"You know that it's hard, Bella… to find another match. It's Edward or death!"

I folded my arms across my chest.

"Fine, just note that I'm doing this against my will!"

"All of us noted that already, Bella…" Edward said.

Soon after, I fell into deep sleep. After a while of shut eye, I was waking up when I heard…

"Alice, when are you going to tell Bella that you're her match?" It was Edward. "Or is it that you still don't forgive her?"

I chose to fake my sleep to listen more.

"You don't understand…" she finally said.

"Alice, she's got leukemia! When are you going to forgive her? It was all a misunderstanding!"

"I know, Edward… I'm working on it… And shut up before you wake her up."

It was all silent after that. Minutes later, I chose to open my eyes. Then the full impact of their conversation hit me.

Alice was my match? Why didn't they tell me? Was it because Alice still didn't forgive me?

Little did I know that my thoughts turned into words. They stared at me wide eyed.

"Why don't you still forgive me, Alice?

She froze.

"I know what I did was wrong… I know that it hurt him and the rest… But I did it to protect all of you from the truth…"

"You could have just told us, Bella… If you did, you wouldn't have ended up like this… You would have found an earlier match…" she said with her eyes glistening.

"I know what I did was stupid… I'm sorry… Friends?"

"I'm sorry too, Bella," she said and pulled me into a hug.

**(AWW! The crowd goes. LOL!)**

"Aww!" I heard the others say. "Friends again! How cute!"

"Bella, the operation is tomorrow and it's already 7 p.m. You should get plenty of rest…" Alice said.

"You too," I said, nodding.

She nodded and bided goodbye. The rest trailed after her and said their goodbyes too. The last one to leave was Edward. He stayed a little longer than the rest. He bought me something to eat because he knew I hated hospital food.

**The next day…**

**Edward's POV**

I got up at about 8 a.m. and took a shower then got dressed. We ate breakfast and set out to the hospital almost immediately. This time, the whole family was going including Jasper and Rosalie. They're practically family now. They're already making wedding plans. When we arrived, her parents were already there. The operation started at 10 a.m. Although the doctor told us the risk of the operation was minimal, I was still worried.

I waited anxiously outside the operation room with the others. After several long agonizing hours, the doctor came out with a smile plastered on his face.

"The operation was a complete success!"

I wanted to jump in joy. I did, silently. Bella and Alice were reeled out of there. Clearly still unconscious from the anesthetic given. At least they didn't wake up halfway the operation. Ouch, that would seriously hurt. I followed them to their room.

Alice woke up first, smiling and was her cheerful self again. She woke up at about 1.00 p.m. which was an hour after the operation ended. Bella woke up 30 minutes later, smiling. I went out to buy lunch for everyone which was a lot to carry. That's why I asked Jasper to tag along. If I asked Emmett, my wallet would have been wiped out long ago.

I bought the food and went back to the hospital. I bought extra for Emmett so I didn't have to go out again. He can't stand it if he doesn't get a snack every hour. I wonder… What will happen to Rose when she marries him? Good luck is all I have to say. She can't even cook! I guess the whole family will have to force him to go to the Biggest Loser **(I do not own it!)**. It's a program that helps people lose weight.

If he's eating outside every night, we're gonna ship him off there or drag him there. If we could drag him or ship him without going over the maximum weight, that is. We gave everyone their food and ate quietly next to Bella. There wasn't much to talk about, though. I knew everyone just wanted to jump in joy or open a bottle of champagne or something like that. But then, they have to settle with only a smile.

Bella constantly looked up at me and smiled her best smile. I couldn't help but smile back with a dazzling smile. Then, I forgot that I had to ask something that was locked at the back of my mind all this time.

"Um, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Who is Jacob?"

She froze and I felt eight pairs of eyes on me. But I was only looking at Bella. Like there was nothing else in the world.

"Um… I just made him up… So… that you'd want to break up with me even more…"

"And I thought you understand…" I muttered.

"Understand what?"

"Understand that nothing will want to make me break up with you… No matter what ever you say or do… I will never, ever break up with you…"

"What about… if I said… that… you left your phone here just now… and… I flushed it down the toilet?"

My jaw practically dropped. The eight pairs of eyes shifted from me to her.

"Just kidding!"

I smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you! I just saw a guy hot wired your car not thirty minutes ago!" she said.

"What?" I practically shouted.

She laughed like she was inhaling super strong laughing gas all day long. She could have rolled on the floor and laughed. When her laughing settled, I wiggled my eyebrows.

"No, n-no, Edward! PLEASE!"

Too late. I tickled her as best as I could.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" She said between her giggles.

I finally stopped.

**A few days later…**

**Bella's POV**

Finally, I could go back home! I hate to be in hospitals. Edward drove me home and helped to unload the bags. After that, when he settled the bags down, he led me into the small living room and asked me to sit on the couch. I did what he said, confused.

He got down on one knee and held a box in his right hand.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise that I will love you and protect you forever… Will you marry me?" he opened the velvet box and revealed a sapphire ring with two small diamonds beside it.

My hands flung to my mouth. I didn't know what to say. It was so surreal.

_Say yes, you idiot!_

"Yes!" I said as he slid the ring onto my finger, where it will stay forever.

I pulled him to a hug. Which I think took him by surprise. He hugged me back.

"I want to make you mine forever…" he mumbled in my hair.

"I'm already yours…"

"To make it official," he shrugged.

This was my perfect fairytale… Finally, all the pieces in their right places.

**A/N: *sobs* It's the end! Here it is, folks! Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Review! PLEASE! I want to make it at least a hundred! Please review on the overall story too! **


End file.
